Maids Gossip
by 2003lollypop
Summary: The knights over hear a very interesting conversation about Merlin from two maids.
1. Part 1

"Did you see Merlin in the gardens the other day?"

The knights of the round table were walking along the corridor but stopped when they heard some maids talking about their friend around the corner. They all stood and listened in to the girly gossip.

"I did! I swear that man could have me any day."

Gwaine's eyes went wide with a mix of shock and pride. The knights couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Good luck with that, I heard that he was going out with Gwen."

Elyan choked.

"No way their like siblings, anyway he was flirting with suzanne at the last feast."

Leon grinned.

"You called that flirting, you should of saw how he was talking to me when we in the tavern... just the two of us."

Percival almost fainted.

"Like I would believe that."

"Well you should because it happened. And trust me them lips can do marvellous things besides talking."

Lancelot was trying to get bad images out of his head.

"Stop trying to make me jealous, I'm probably the only maid he hasn't kissed."

Eyebrows rose.

"You don't know that, all I know its he's kissed me, Lisabel and Gwen."

" _Gwen?"_ Elyan whispered.

"I'm not getting my hopes up, I heard a rumour that he's gay."

"Why would you think that?"

"Why wouldn't you? With all that time he spends with the knights and Arthur, I wouldn't be surprised." The maids started to walk away so the knights could hear the rest of the conversation.

They all stood, still shocked from what they had over heard. They never knew Merlin was so popular with women. Leon realised that he wasn't the young, lanky boy that stumbled into Camelot all them years ago anymore, he had grown up right infront of them without their knowledge. The clothes that used to hang off his skinny frame now cling to his surprising muscles in all the right places. No longer was he oblivious to the weight of responsibility and trust on his shoulders. He had grown into the funny, lovely Merlin that they all had the pleasure to meet at some stage in their life. So it was no surprise that he now appealed to more people, specifically of the female gender.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Merlin." Gwaine grinned suspiciously as he and the knights found Merlin and Arthur in the armoury.

"Hi Gwaine?" Merlin was clearly confused by the confrontation.

"We have some things to discuss." Leon stated.

"I'm confused what's going on?" Arthur asked his knights.

"Nothing much, we just heard an interesting conversation and we thought you might like to hear it to..., a _really_ interesting conversation." Gwaine smirked.

"When did you kiss Gwen?" Elyan blurted out, to curious to know about something that concerned his sister.

"You kissed Gwen!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Woah! Wow, calm down!" Merlin stood up, putting his hands up in surrender, "Where did you hear that?" Merlin put his hands down by his sides.

"Some maids were having a conversation about you, about how _that man could have_ them _anyday._ Care to explain?" Lancelot laughed.

"Yes and how _them lips can do marvellous things besides talking._ " Gwaine teased.

"Oh god!" Merlin sighed.

"Gonna tell us why you have maids talking about you left, right and centre?" Arthur laughed.

"I.I..I don't know! It just happens!"

"Oh so is it kind of like how you kissing Gwen 'just happens' ?"

"Yes!... No! I mean no!"

"Relax Merlin, were only messing." Percival calmed him.

"But on a serious note... When did you kiss Gwen?" Arthur added.

"My first year in Camelot, ages ago. Before you would even give her a second glance."

"Well, Merlin I've got to say, I never thought you to be so popular with the ladies. But I suppose it doesn't matter because they also said that rumour has it that your gay." Gwaine shrugged as the knights all left a shocked, distraught Merlin in the armoury on his own. I'm sure if the maids heard he was on his own they would quickly change that for a fact.


	2. Part 2

The knights have never let Merlin forget the conversation that they heard, so they thought to bring it up at any possible moment. The knights were training and Merlin was watching, nothing really exciting, until the knights started to tease Merlin.

"Hey Merlin, why don't we go to the tavern after this... _just the two of us._ " Gwaine started laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Merlin laughed sarcastically.

"Oh Gwaine, _stop trying to make me jealous._ " Lancelot joined in.

"What are we talking about?" Mordred asked, very confused as he had not heard about it yet.

"We all overheard some of the maids talking about Merlin." Leon informed Mordred, laughing.

"What did they say?" Mordred ask the knights but was looking at Merlin, who was looking defeated.

"They said things like, _that man could have me any day_ and his _lips can do marvellous things."_ The knights laughed.

"If your all just going to stand there like giggling village girls then there is no point training, your all dismissed." Arthur said, other knights leaving the field as Arthur came to join his main knights and friends.

The knights all started talking with the king but Mordred stepped away and walked towards Merlin.

"So, you have the maids after you now?" Mordred grinned up at him when he had gotten closer.

"What can I say, I guess I'm attracting more people than I thought." Merlin shrugged.

"Well, you haven't slept with any of them, have you?" Mordred suggested.

"Why do you ask? Is somebody jealous?" Merlin smirked at the man infront of him, if it was anyone else he would say they were standing too close, but Mordred wasn't standing close enough.

"Maybe I am jealous, you'll just have to find out." Mordred grinned then turned around and slowly walked back into the castle, Merlin running not far behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The knights had stopped talking when they noticed Merlin and Mordred. They looked over at the two men who were standing considerably close to each other grinning.

"What are they doing?" Elyan asked.

"I think I have an idea." Gwaine thought but decided against sharing his idea with his friends as he thought it was most likely wrong.

Suddenly Mordred started to turn around and walk back to the castle, before he got far Merlin started running after him. When Mordred turned around to see Merlin running he also picked up his pace and soon the two were walking fast into the castle and out of sight.

"Lets see what their up to." Arthur said, whilst very confused. The knights all followed to two into the castle, they followed them down a few corridors and round a few corners until they reached the knights rooms.

"What are they doing here?" Percival muttered quietly so he couldn't be heard by Merlin or Mordred.

Mordred opened a door, the door to his bedroom, and stood infront of the doorway looking back at Merlin. Merlin put a hand of his chest and pushed him through the door and shut it behind them.

"I think my idea might be right..."

The knights went up to the door to see if they could hear what was going on, all still oblivious to Gwaines idea.

"I wouldn't listen in if I was you."

"Why Gwaine what could they be doing thats so-" Leon was cut off by a loud moan. There was a bang as if something (or someone) was pushed up against the door then they could hear kissing and incoherent mumbling. The knights slowly edged back away from the door.

"Told you so."

 **Sooooo... That happened. Sorry if your don't like Merdred but I love it so I couldn't help it. I don't know whether to carry on and if I do what to write. Would you guys want the knights confronting Merlin and Mordred or them pretending to not even know but slyly drop hints maybe or even what happened behind the closed door??? Please review and let me know. Hope you enjoyed it ;D**


End file.
